


But I'm the Caretaker

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Holyhead Harpies, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, POV Pansy Parkinson, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy works as the Harpies' caretaker and she can't stop looking at Ginny Weasley.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	But I'm the Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).



> Written for Wishlists Summer 2020. Evening12, I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompts include figuring out life after the war, city life, work themes, getting together.

Pansy couldn’t pay her rent. It was too bloody expensive to live in London, and the Ministry had seized her family’s manor for reparations. She hated that her father had supported the Dark Lord. What an _idiot_.

Pansy was _poor_ now. She couldn’t afford anything, let alone nice clothes or posh meals at posh restaurants. Sometimes she let herself splurge and get a drink at the pub. Draco and Greg and Theo were in the same boat. Only Blaise had retained his wealth. They didn’t see him much. 

She lived with Draco, which was a nightmare. He was still trying to court Astoria Greengrass, and it was not going well. Astoria wanted to live in the Malfoy Manor, not in some dingy flat with one phlegmy window and a burping Muggle refrigerator. 

The Holyhead Harpies had saved Pansy. They were the first to give her a job. She did their _laundry_ , swept their floors, emptied their bins. The male teams had an army of caretakers for their training facilities, but the Harpies only had one - Pansy. 

The best thing about her job was Ginny Weasley. Pansy had hated Ginny at school. Ginny had been too popular, too pretty. She especially hated Ginny when she’d dated Potter, but she wasn’t dating Potter anymore. Ginny fancied women now.

Sometimes Pansy struggled not to stare at Ginny; sometimes Ginny was like the sun, and Pansy could do everything _except_ look at her.

Then, one day, Ginny asked Pansy if she wanted to get a drink. She even looked nervous doing it. 

“What?” Pansy said.

“A drink … at a pub.” Ginny bit her lip. 

Pansy looked at her strong arms, her freckled cheeks. “But … I’m the caretaker.”

Ginny frowned. “I don’t care about that.”

“But you hate me. My parents supported the Dark Lord.”

“Did you support him?”

“Yes and no. I … I didn’t want Draco to get hurt.”

Ginny touched Pansy’s hand. “I can understand that.” She leaned in a little. “I want to be your friend.”

Pansy’s thoughts cleared. “Are you dating anyone?”

“No.” Ginny blushed.

“Do you want to be my friend or do you want to shag me?”

Ginny gaped at her. Then she laughed. “Both.”

“Hmm.” Pansy leaned against the wall, faking a bored casualness. “I guess I want the same. You _are_ quite fit.”

Ginny grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. “So what about that drink?”

“What - right now?”

“Yeah.”

Pansy shrugged against the wall. “Sure.”

Ginny took her hand and they walked to the Floo. Pansy pressed her cheek to Ginny’s shoulder, then straightened up. 

“Don’t you just _hate_ this city?” Pansy said. 

“No, London’s brilliant,” Ginny said, still holding her hand. 

“You should see my stupid flat. I’m sure you’d hate it then.”

“Do you want me to see your flat?”

“Yes,” Pansy said, smirking. “Preferably later tonight.”

Ginny blushed again and Pansy smiled with all her teeth.


End file.
